


Shrike

by ohemdee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Recall, Tentacle Sex, The tentacles are involved but they are not at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee
Summary: "He slid his lips across hers, making his way down to her neck where his beard tickled against her collarbone. His hands (or maybe not his hands, she never knew) travelled up her ribs to her arms, pulling them over her head. Gently, always gently these days, he nipped and kissed at her neck, making his way lower, teasing her with what she could have if she would ever take a day off, looking up at her from under his eyelashes before making his way back up and catching her lips again. She strained a bit at the hands holding her back from wrapping him in her arms, and his lips paused in their adventure, his mouth just barely grazing hers.“Are you going to come with me back to bed?”Ana’s eye narrowed and she pulled at his hands again. “Is your plan to keep me here if I don't say yes?”He looked above her to where her wrists were firmly held, carefully appraising his hold. “I am a master tactician, and this seems to be working well.”"





	Shrike

**Author's Note:**

> I showed up ten minutes late with Starbucks to Let Ana Fuck Week, and I have zero regrets. Every week is Let Ana Fuck week in my heart

Gibraltar was always beautiful when the sun first crested over the horizon, making light dance off the ocean and throwing the base under its soft morning glow. Ana hadn't ever expected to see another sunrise there, but it caught her in its light, familiar and comforting as being greeted by an old friend.

Fareeha and Jesse were probably going to lecture her about climbing onto rooftops as soon as she made her way down (“what if you fell, Mum!”) so she chose to remain just a little longer, leaning back on her hands. She most certainly was not waiting to see if she would have company that morning. Or at least, she tried to convince herself of that.

The air shifted next to her, and she leaned into the shoulder that materialized, looking up at his face only once she felt firm and unmoving fabric under her cheek.

“Back to the mask, Gabriel? There's no one here but me.”

He shrugged. She shifted closer to him, and made her head more comfortable against him.

“Couldn't fade as far today. You cold?” He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her in tighter. “There's a whole indoor building you could go into.”

“I'm avoiding children who seem to think their mother is too old to be climbing buildings.”

Ana heard him laugh through his chest, deep and low as she remembered. “They might be onto something, you know.”

He laughed harder when she elbowed him, and they both scrambled to catch the travel mug she had brought up with her that morning when their motion knocked it loose and sent it rolling.

The mug was safely caught and tucked into Gabriel’s robes, and Ana sighed, making him reach out and tip her chin up.

“We should probably get to work.” She grinned when he tipped his mask back in response, resting it on top of his head so he could touch his nose to hers.

His face was more scar than it was skin, but, thanks to Angela’s treatments, was no longer a mobile mass of nanites. Still, what once had been green eyes that seemed to stare right through Ana directly to her heart had changed to completely black irises, and his nose would never completely heal from all the abuse it had been through. One piece would always be missing, leading into the scars across his lips that nearly exposed his teeth.

It was impossible for her to not overlay that face with memories, memories of a better time, before they both got old and fell apart in separate ways, forced to fight their way back together. There was nothing to be done about what could have been, but it was hard to not wonder.

She reached up and stroked her fingers across his cheek, tracing the bone structure, and following his jawline down until she could tip his chin down for a proper kiss. Gently, he guided her back until he was looming over her, his hood and his cloak obstructing her vision, and embracing her from all sides.

“We could not work.”

He slid his lips across hers, making his way down to her neck where his beard tickled against her collarbone. His hands (or maybe not his hands, she never knew) travelled up her ribs to her arms, pulling them over her head. Gently, always gently these days, he nipped and kissed at her neck, making his way lower, teasing her with what she could have if she would ever take a day off, looking up at her from under his eyelashes before making his way back up and catching her lips again. She strained a bit at the hands holding her back from wrapping him in her arms, and his lips paused in their adventure, his mouth just barely grazing hers.

“Are you going to come with me back to bed?”

Ana’s eye narrowed and she pulled at his hands again. “Is your plan to keep me here if I don't say yes?”

He looked above her to where her wrists were firmly held, carefully appraising his hold. “I am a master tactician, and this seems to be working well.”

Her scowl only made him grin and kiss her again, the kisses growing lazy and sloppy between them, languid as Ana relaxed back, let Gabriel take the lead for a bit. Perhaps it was time for a day spent in bed. God knew she'd had enough days rushed out the door.

“You're thinking. Plotting an escape?” He nudged his nose against hers.

“Thinking maybe just this once you might be right.” She laughed when his hands let her go, and poked him in the chest. “But only this once.”

He had already started to shift away at the edges, his body become imperceptible and light where it covered hers. “Race you to the room?” And he drifted over the side of the roof.

“Fuck you, Reyes.” She got up as fast as her knees would allow, joints popping from laying on the hardly padded roof for far too long, and made her way to the hatch and down the ladder, nearly stabbing Gabriel when he grabbed her from behind at the bottom.

“Come on, I figured out something to save your back.”

“I'm glad to know you always have my health in mind.”

He drifted backwards, half faded, letting her guide him through the halls by looking over his shoulder, pausing in the secluded spots they knew so well so Gabriel could remind her why she had agreed to this whole thing. He shifted back to full solidity just before their door, scooping Ana up, and securing her legs around his waist, steady and strong underneath her.

He deposited her in the centre of their bed, pulling back for just a moment to toss his mask to the side and strip off his coat, leaving him in a black T shirt that Ana immediately set to admiring. It stretched across his chest so nicely, and he spent so much time covered up these days she rarely got the opportunity to ogle him.

She sat up, running her hands up and under his shirt, sliding over skin, revelling in his warmth under her fingertips. He helped her strip it off, and then set his hands onto her clothes, a simple button up that he meticulously undid all of the buttons of, grinning shamelessly when he discovered there was no bra underneath, and taking the opportunity to kiss down her chest, counting her ribs by running his teeth along each of them, and laying her back against the pillows.

Ana’s boots were removed with the same care he showed everything she wore, and he ran his thumbs up the soles of her feet when he finished, just enough to make it hurt, just enough that she considered asking for a foot massage instead of whatever else he had planned. Gabriel kissed the tattoo on her ankle, newly healed, tracing the lines of the bird’s wings with his tongue before working his way back up to undo her pants and yank them off.

“You aren't going to get on my level?” Ana ran her fingers through his hair. He nuzzled into her thigh and his remaining clothes shimmered and disappeared, making her tug lightly on the strands between her fingers. “Cheater.”

“Just using the weapons at my disposal.” He ran his fingers up the insides of her thighs, letting his fingers wander, tracing across her labia before just barely dipping inside. He lowered his head, looking up her body, keeping eye contact, which made her giggle, and carefully replaced the thumb that had been rubbing her clit with his tongue.

Gabriel hummed happily at the taste, his tongue exploring her, dipping into her entrance before sliding back up and focussing on her clit. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, and pulled her down, bringing her in tighter to his ministrations, and sucking lightly. She groaned and pulled at his hair again, far from making him stop, but enough to throw off his rhythm just a bit. This was a dance they knew well, falling into step, two bodies practiced in the art of keeping time to a song only they could hear.

When his arm slid up under her back, Ana sighed in relief. Too many years on too many terrible mattresses or holed up in whatever was serving as her sniper’s nest that day meant that she was always sore, and the beds in the base were no help. When his other arm came up to add its support she realized something was off. Two arms under her back, and two around her thighs.

“Gabriel.” He responded by licking inside her, in the spot that never failed to make her squirm in delight.

“Gabriel.” He finally paused, and looked up at her, all innocence.

“Gabriel, you have too many arms.”

He grinned, and licked his lips before letting whatever was under her back slide up and around her stomach. She refused to think “tentacles”.

“Is that going to be an issue?”

Ana reached out, and ran just the tip of her finger along one, taking in the shiver that ran through Gabe’s body. “Ticklish?”

He nodded.

She grasped the one under her finger in a fist, studying it. “What else can you do?”

He laughed and went back to his previous work, and she was gently pressed back by yet another appendage, held down once he had her where he wanted her.

She closed her eyes, and let the sensations wash over her. His mouth, wet and sucking, sending sparks of pleasure up her spine. The weight and warmth of his arms where they encircled her thighs, holding her open to be pleasured in all the ways he knew best. And then the smooth glide of the tendrils under her back, and across her chest, soft and light and strong. She let him carry her towards orgasm, more tendrils coming up to firmly keep her hands away from his hair when she wanted to pull him away, just as she always did on the precipice of coming. It was that pull, guiding her away from the familiar that tipped her over, and she felt him smile against her, gentling his motions as he licked and sucked, continuing until she started to come down.

Gabriel moved up her body, covering her with his weight, kissing her mouth softly, lining up his cock with her entrance and sliding in until he was fully seated inside her. He framed her face in his hands, brushing her hair back, and stroking his thumbs over her cheeks. She felt squirming underneath her back as he reformed the tendrils, just enough that he filled the gap the arch of her back always left, and she sighed in relief as the strain released from her hips and lower lumbar, letting him take her weight.

He started to move, thrusting gently inside her at first but gradually increasing his momentum, kissing her soundly and grinning when she brought her legs up to wrap around his hips. More appendages formed, and soon Ana was completely cradled by him, relaxing into the sensation of being held. His thrusts came harder and faster. She’d always liked it rough, they both had, and they moaned together when he found the perfect spot to hit and she clenched around him.

Neither of them lasted long after that. Gabriel came first, spilling into her, and Ana followed him over the edge at the sensation, the tendrils around her pulling tight, his teeth against her lips, their bodies hot and slick together. She kissed him hard, nipping at his lower lip, and groaning when he pulled out, letting her legs fall open. He pulled himself together, quite literally, the tendrils sliding out from under her and back into him and he rose from the bed, kissing her one last time before he retrieved a washcloth from her attached bathroom to clean them up. Ana batted him away after his gentle cleaning of her started to turn more suggestive and he tossed the washcloth vaguely in the direction of her laundry hamper. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her in tight, spooning her.

“So, you liked that?” She could feel his breath tickling the hair on the back of neck where he nosed against her.

Ana turned over to face him. “You are full of surprises, Gabriel. And yes, I liked that.”

“Good.” His eyes fell shut, and she snuggled in closer to his chest. “Next time I was thinking I could try and hold you against a wall.”

She huffed out a laugh, not sure if he was serious or not, but it didn’t matter. He was there, with her, and he could hold her against whatever her wanted so long as he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [oh-emdee](http://oh-emdee.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
